The Last Goodbye
by IAmTheTwelfthDoctor
Summary: What will happen when River meets the Doctor for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy my fanfic, please review if there's anything I need to fix, or of course if you would like to offer me compliments :)  
Enjoy:**

* * *

There it was, the noise, the one she had been taught to wait for. It meant he was here, the man planted in her dreams; the one she had to kill.

She was ready for him; she had been trained for this. She knew – not from being taught – just knew instinctively, that he had to die. It didn't matter how she did it, whether she used a knife or a gun. He just had to die, as soon as possible.

And then the box was suddenly visible; a blue police box from the 1960s that served as the man's spaceship.

The door creaked as it opened and a man stepped slowly out. "Where am I?" he said, "why have you brought me here… Hmm… No matter, you always have a good reason." As he spoke, he stroked the edge of the box, what was wrong with this man? Was he mad?

He looked around, scanning the room slowly. A look of confusion spread across his face as he saw her and then turned quickly to delight. "River!" he said as he stepped towards her, arms outstretched, long coat splaying out behind him. "River, it's so great to see you… But, last time I saw you, you looked so sad… I thought, maybe I wouldn't see you again…" He trailed off as he saw the blatant confusion in her eyes; River? River who? He was supposed to know me; that's what I had always been taught, that he'd know me when he saw me.

"River? Don't you recognise me?" he asked, clearly as confused as her.

She looked at his face, brown eyes; dark hair flopping to the side, top hat perched on top. It was the Doctor; the man she was looking for, she was almost certain of it… But he didn't know her… Or at least knew her by a different name. She looked at him again, more carefully this time; perhaps she had found the wrong man. Maybe, there was another Time Lord on Earth with a TARDIS with a broken chameleon circuit. It might not be him. "Who are you?" the words fell out of her mouth before she could stop them and she knew immediately after they had that she should not have said them.

He looked at her, "I…" his bottom lip had begun to quiver, "I… I'm no-one…" he said with a sigh, and then turned and stepped back inside his box. She stood still for a moment, considering what to do; he was upset about something and had seemed to think that she was someone else.

She had to follow him.

The door creaked as she opened it, the hinges were rusty; surely the mad-man-with-the-box could fix that, couldn't he? The man was sitting on a seat opposite her, with his head in his hands, quietly crying. Suddenly he lifted his head, there were tears running down his cheeks, his teeth were gritted and she could tell that he was trying his best not to start crying again.

He began to pull levers, push buttons and turn handles, the central column began to make noises, then; the whole room shook. She fell to the ground and looked up, only to see the mad-man-with-the-box staring down at her.

He forced himself to smile at her and then said, with his voice cracking a little, "So… Time for an adventure, don't you think?" She was taken aback, she had assumed that he would kick her out, but no, he was offering her a trip in his box and she couldn't refuse an offer like that. She nodded eagerly and grabbed his hand, which pulled her to her feet.

He looked up at the central column, "come on old girl; take me somewhere _amazing!_" Then he pulled a red lever and the room shook again, "Geronimo! Allons-y! Ha!" he shouted towards the roof.

When they landed only a few moments later, she was relieved, yet disappointed that the journey couldn't have lasted longer. The mad-man-with-the-box asked her to close her eyes as she stepped outside, and she complied with his wishes, simply because it felt like the right thing to do.

When she was finally allowed to open them, she couldn't help but gasp, it was amazing. "Here we are!" he said, "Fellspoon!"

"This is… Brilliant, just brilliant… But why did you bring me here?"

He looked at her for a moment as if he didn't quite know what to say, and then, "look at that, the mountains, just look at them, aren't they brilliant?"

And he was right, the mountains were brilliant, she had never heard of mountains swaying in the breeze before. She was about to ask him again to tell her why he brought her here, and then she realised; it didn't matter. This place was fantastic, what did it matter that she had no idea why she was here and who she was with? She should just enjoy herself.

"Come on then!" she shouted, skipping away from the mad-man-with-the-box, "let's get a closer look at the swaying mountains!" He watched her and laughed, then skipped along after her smiling to himself.

* * *

**There will be more on the way, don't worry, and I know that it's not all that long, but I wanted to end this chapter on a high.**

**Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, second chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

They had run about like they were crazy (and they probably both were) for about half an hour, before finally collapsing on the slopes of one of the swaying mountains. They lay there, staring up at the five suns lighting up the sky for about five minutes before either of them said anything. "It's beautiful, don't you think?" He said to her, "Not just the suns and these wonderful swaying mountains, but everything. The slight breeze, the quietness that's not quite silence because of the sound of the mountains and the smell of _life_…"

She knew exactly what he was talking about; this really was the most wonderful place she had ever been to. She turned to him, to say something, but found that she could not. The mad-man-with-the-box had a tear on his cheek and his eyes closed, as if he was remembering something. So, she simply clasped his hand in hers and lay back, admiring the sky once more.

His hand reacted to hers almost immediately, at first it began to pull back, but then, after a moment, he grasped hers tightly. They lay like that for quite a while, before the man, quite suddenly, jumped up from where he was lying and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm hungry, are you hungry? I think it's time for food, yes, definitely time for food!" said the mad-man-with-the-box before jogging off, back towards his box. She followed, slowly at first; thinking about whom this man was, and then speeding up to a sprint until she caught up with him.

"Okay then," she said, trying to catch her breath between words, "where are we going to get food?"

"I don't know…" he replied, "Ummm… Oh yes! I have a plan, just you wait; this will be the best meal you've ever had in your life!"

"We're in a chip shop?!" she shouted at him.

"Yes, told you I'd get you good food," he replied, smirking to himself, "chip shops, best place in the universe for good food!"

"Well…" she said, stuffing a chip into her mouth, "I suppose they are quite good chips."

"Told you… It's always a good time to eat chips… Unless you're a Bijimon from the planet Delta-7 of course… If you were, you'd explode the moment a chip touched your lips…"

Melody chuckled, this man was crazy… yet; there was something about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, that made him special.

"So!" she said, after they had both finished their chips, "where next?"

"I was thinking… Somewhere that you wouldn't even believe was real!" He replied with a grin.

She looked at him inquisitively, what did he mean? Somewhere brilliant, like Fellspoon perhaps? Or a planet covered in little green men? Where ever it was that they were going, she couldn't wait.

"Come on then! Take me to this wonderful place!" she shouted with glee and jumped onto her feet, "I can't wait to see this place!"

They both ran outside, hand in hand, towards the blue box, stepped inside and took off into the clear blue sky.

They landed with a tremendous thud as the box hit the hard ground surrounding them. Melody couldn't wait to see where they were, but the mad-man-with-the-box wouldn't let her leave just yet. "Close your eyes," he said, "please, "I want this to be a surprise," and so, she closed her eyes and was guided out of the box by the man.

He turned around once they were outside, so that she was facing something in particular, and then said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

She slowly allowed her eye lids to separate and gasped at the sight of what was in front of her, "is that..? It can't be… It doesn't exist… Does it?" the questions were directed at no-one in particular, but the man still answered. "Every good story comes from somewhere, and this is one of the best stories in the history of the human race."

"But… Hogwarts?" she replied, still stunned by the spectacular castle in front of her.

"Hogwarts," he said with a smile, "of course, we're not on Earth, no, Hogwarts exists here, on the planet Zarthon."

"Okay… Do they still practise magic though?"

"Of a sort: you see, magic doesn't really exist, but there are certain creatures in the universe that can control the movement of objects and particles using powerful brain patterns. Here, is where children learn to do that." replied the mad-man-with-the-box.

"But… JK Rowling?" she asked, suddenly confused as to how a woman could have come by the information that the man had just revealed to her.

"She trained here, she's from this planet, the people here look and speak like you and I, so it's not hard for her to blend in on Earth… But enough with the questions, let's go take a closer look!" he said with more than a hint of excitement in his voice, he then turned and jogged away towards the castle.

She followed with hundreds of questions ready to escape her lips and then decided against asking, this would be fun, even if she still didn't quite understand how they had managed to land outside of Hogwarts.

When they reached the gates, the mad-man-with-the-box opened them with a metal thing that he procured from his inside jacket pocket, it was glowing green at the end and made a sort of buzzing noise. She was curious, but did not ask what it was; everything else around her was so much more exciting than a metal-glowy-stick-thingy.

Once they were through the gates, they walked through open doors into the castle; "hello!" shouted the mad-man-with-the-box towards the roof. "Hello! Is there anyone here?!" and then after a few minutes of silence, he turned back to Melody, "Something's wrong… Where is everyone?"

* * *

**Hope you didn't mind the Harry Potter stuff... I couldn't help it...  
**  
**Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, another chapter, I do hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

He ran up the stairs, directly in front of the entrance. When he reached the top, he looked around, "There's no-one here… No-one at all…" He said as he turned his head towards the ceiling. A gasp escaped from his lips as he looked towards the roof,

"What is it?" Melody asked whilst running towards him.

"Just… Just look up,"

So she did, and what she saw made her knees weaken, and collapse. It was both beautiful and horrible, she had seen nothing like it before in her life. From her spot on the floor where she had just collapsed, she looked up, to see the view disrupted by the face of the mad-man-with-the-box.

He was trying to smile at her, to reassure her (and, most probably, to stop himself from crying), but had only succeeded in displaying a pained grimace. He held out his hand and said to her, "Come on, we'd better go." His bottom lip was beginning to wobble, and she knew that the view he had seen would stay in his mind evermore.

She took his hand and simply said, "Yes."

As she lifted herself to her feet, she couldn't help but look up once more, the roof was plastered with the bodies of dead children, yet they had a strange beauty to them, they almost looked like they were sleeping on the roof, right there. And they were arranged in an exceedingly intricate pattern, the like of which she was sure she had never seen before, yet seemed to bring her some sense of familiarity.

"What did this?" she asked.

He her straight in the eye and said, "I don't know… But I do know that…" his voice was beginning to crack now, "I know that everything and everyone on planet Earth is in great danger…"

"We're going to help them… Right?" she asked, suddenly not knowing what to think of what the man had just said.

"Of course!" he said with a slight smile, "And I know exactly where to start!" And with that, he ran back off to his magnificent blue box. She followed, and as they set off, she had only one question, "How do you know where we're going?"

"The writing." He replied, insinuating that she should have known this.

"… What writing…?" she asked, suddenly feeling rather stupid, not knowing where this writing was, or whether or not she should have seen it or not.

"You didn't see it…?"

She was just about to reply with the word know, when the mad-man-with-the-box began to talk quietly to himself.

"She doesn't know… But of course, she hasn't been trained… She can't read it…" he obviously thought he couldn't be heard, and to any normal person, he wouldn't have been, but Melody had been trained since she was old enough to speak, by masters of the assassination trade. She knew how to listen, how to properly listen.

"I don't know what?" She asked.

"Nothing… Nothing… I'm sorry, I shouldn't make assumptions that people can see the same things as I do; I'm different from normal people… Well, technically, I'm just different from people…"

She was confused… But didn't let that stop her from asking more questions, "So, where was this _writing,_ and what did it say?"

"On the roof… The… The bodies were arranged into two words, two words in my language…" he said, "two words that I've seen before, and hoped I'd never see again…"

"And… What are they..?"

"I think I'll allow you to see that for yourself, once we get back to Earth, it's likely that they'll be everywhere." He replied.

"Come on then!" she shouted excitedly, "let's go! Vamos! Andiamo! ALLONS-Y!"

The mad-man-with-the-box, smiled widely up until the moment she said "allons-y," and then he seemed to disappear into his mind, just for a second.

After he returned from his trip to his memories (Melody presumed he was reminiscing, he looked as if he was), he was no longer smiling, but had a rather concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure..?" he asked.

"Sure about what? Coming with you? Of course I'm sure!" she replied, speaking faster than she even though possible.

"But… You saw what happened to the people at the school, if what ever did that to them, comes after us… Then we're very likely to die…" he replied solemnly.

"You need someone to help you… You need me to help you." She answered with a slight bit of consideration, "Now come on let's go!"

"Yeah…" he said, "GERONIMO!"

And with that, they set off into the shining gold sky of Zarthon, leaving behind both the childhood dreams, and nightmares of many people of Earth.

The journey to the planet, had taken a matter of seconds, but the journey seemed to be taking a lot longer this time, "What's taking so long? Is something wrong?" she asked inquisitively.

"Something's disrupting the time stream; my old girl can't seem to be able to make her way through to Earth…"

"Well… How do we get there then?" they had to help the people on Earth, she couldn't allow them to die, not yet.

The mad-man-with-the-box stayed silent for a couple of minutes, and Melody understood that he needed silence to think. They both stayed absolutely silent for a little while, even the box seemed to quieten down whilst he thought and then, "AHA!" he exclaimed.

"What is it? Have you worked out how to get through?!" she inquired.

"Oh yes!" he said, "I know exactly what to do, and it is this!" he said before standing up on top of the control panel of the box, and hugging the pillar in the middle. A yellow-orange light began to exude from his chest and into the central column, the machine began to make more and more noise, and the whole room shook, and shook, until, eventually, there was a huge crash and Melody was propelled several metres into the air, before crashing back to the floor.

The mad-man-with-the-box was breathing heavily and clutching the left side of his chest, "heart's given out… River… Melody! Hit me here," he said, motioning to the area where a person's heart is held, "hit me hard."

She knew that something very bad was happening, and punched him, as hard as she could, straight in the chest. He fell to the floor, and for a moment, she was afraid that she had hit him too hard; he didn't seem to be breathing nor was he moving. Then, quite suddenly, he gasped for air and sat up straight, "I should have remembered how good your punches can be… Thank you."

"What do you mean, you should have remembered? I've never punched you before…" she asked, both relieved that she hadn't killed him, and confused at what he had just said.

"That doesn't matter just now," he said whilst getting to his feet, "come on, let's go outside and see if everything's still okay," he then grasped her hand, and they walked towards the door together.

"Do you see it? The writing?" he asked.

And she, did, of course she did, how could she miss it?

Everywhere, on street signs, painted on the ground, spray-painted across buildings, on posters and leaflets, just everywhere, were two words.

Two words, two words that felt wrong when put together, that sounded and looked sinister, and those words were:

_BAD WOLF_

* * *

**Please review, thank you :)**


End file.
